The Nightmare of Spencer Reid
by Profiler14
Summary: Spencer and JJ are married with a daughter and another on the way. One day everything changes and Spencer's worst nightmare comes true. First story. Summary sucks. You can be the judge of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**HI FANFICTION UNIVERSE! This is my first story I have had this idea for a while and came to me while I was trying to sleep (which I don't do very much of) I am very nervous about putting things out there because I don't know how people will take them. I really hope you guys like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own criminal minds. *CBS people come knocking on my door with lawyers and police officers* OKAY , I don't own it, a girl can dream right?**

It was a particularly slow day at the Behavior Analysis Unit at Quantico, not that any day was slow, it was just a day full of paperwork. The BAU team had just come back a day previously from a case in Denver, Colorado. It was a very easily closed case where two men were killed in their bathrooms. It turns out their spouses had killed them. Their wives had found out about their husbands sexual relationship after coming home early and discovering her friends, husbands cell phone in their bathroom. After discovering his phone and the scandalous text messages, she and her friend came to the conclusion that they needed to pay and worked together to kill them. All in all, always suspect the wife, or in this case wives. So it was a pretty slow day, full of paperwork, and, in his case, physics magic. Reid and Emily were sitting at their respective desks when Garcia and Derek came in for a visit.

"How's our resident mini-genius?" Garcia said directed at Spencer while she came towards him and sat on his desk.

"Huh?" he replied clearly confused. Spencer was visibly occupied, not only with his physics magic, but also busy worrying about his children, and his wife, JJ.

"You okay kid?" Derek replied.

"Umm .. yeah" he replied quickly gathering his things and organizing his desk before he left to go home, leaving the rest of his teammates in the bullpen confused.

On his way home from the BAU while he was supposed to be keeping his mind on the road and driving, he let his mind wander to his family. He began to think about his wife of 15 years. JJ. Spencer and JJ were an odd couple, they knew that and so did their friends and their boss. It was a slow and difficult start to their relationship beginning with the separation of JJ and Will. At first, Spencer was just a shoulder to cry on, a friend she could confide in, but slowly their friendship blossomed into something more. Nine months after JJ and Will's separation, Spencer mustered up the courage to ask JJ on a date and she was both thrilled and expectant. After a successful first date, many more were followed, planned and canceled due to the unpredictability of their work. They had decided with much discussion to get married after two years of dating. One year later they welcomed their first child Ellie.

Ellie. Or Emilia, was just like her father, or as Morgan put it, Spencer on the inside and JJ on the outside. She was now twelve, and in 11th grade. Her parents had tried to put off her graduating for as long as possible because they wanted her to be more socialized than Spencer was at that age.

And baby. It had been twelve years since Ellie was born and JJ had announced 5 months ago that they found out that there will be another to join their family, which is the reason why Spencer has been so distracted lately. It is not that Spencer was not excited for the new arrival; he was just worried about what the future will hold for that baby. He was worried about if he had passed on certain genetic traits to his offspring. He was specifically worried about schizophrenia. Ellie had been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome when she was four, and the couple adapted, but Spencer was secretly ashamed that he was not more persuasive towards full genetic screening. Don't get me wrong, Spencer loved his children, but he didn't want to be worried about passing his genetic coding. He had told JJ at the beginning of their relationship that he loved children but didn't want any of his own because of the risks he saw, and JJ was okay with that, until she found out she was pregnant with Ellie. He knew that if she did end up getting pregnant he couldn't bring himself to ask her to get an abortion, which he didn't want to think about, because he knew he could never do that to their child.

This is what he had done for the pass couple months; think about all the possibilities with his children and with his wife on his way home from the office. For the past couple of weeks he kept on thinking that he was seeing signs of schizophrenia from Ellie's behavior, but JJ kept on reassuring him that everything was fine. Eventually Spencer told himself that Ellie was fine and that he was just seeing the worst in a good situation.

He was pulled out of these thoughts as he was pulling into the driveway of their two story house that everything was going to be fine, that JJ was going to be fine through her pregnancy and that Ellie and the baby were going to be fine from schizophrenia.

Or so he thought.

**Okay, this was really nerve-wracking because I don't write stories I just make them up in my head and they play out like movies. I really hope you guys like it if not please be gentle. If you have time review because I don't know if I should continue I have more ideas but I don't want to put it out there if people are going to be mean. If you guys could give me any pointers on my writing and grammar what I could do better that would be SO appreciated. TTFN! Ta-Ta For Now! Xo-H**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have received the most lovely/first review and it reduced me to tears. I appreciate everyone who has viewed my story. And to my first follower I am flabbergasted. Also reviews from more experienced fanfiction writer's (which is everyone) than I would be lovely. If you get confused during the story I apologize I sometime have a hard time writing down my thoughts in a way that it makes sense only to me and is gibberish to others. Thx -H**

That evening as he got home, he decided to let it all go and just spend some quality time with his family while he didn't have a case to go to. Unfortunatley he had just missed dinner as Ellie scurried upstairs to do some extra-credit homework before Spencer stopped her to ask her how her day was. It turned out her day was very uneventful.

"I passed my test today" she said excitedly.

"Really?" her parents reply in unison completely unsurprised.

"And I got detention"

"What?! How come this didn't come up when we were talking" JJ replied very confused. Ellie wasn't overly popular but she had a good few friends, aside from that and always being at the top of her class and her school, she was a very polite kid who never got into trouble.

"I'm not sure, it should have come up but you didn't ask and specific questions", then proceeded to tell her father about her day. One of the 12th graders in my school told me I wasn't smart enough to do her advanced calculus homework, so I proved her wrong, and well her teacher found out I did it because she got 102%".

JJ and Spencer couldn't help but chuckle at their daughter.

After dinner Ellie was excused to finish her homework. While JJ and Spence proceed to clean up and start the dishes.

"Are you okay"? JJ asked, sliding her arms around her husband's waist, as he flinched with her touch. "Garcia called and said you were a little jumpy today and left very suddenly. Are your headaches back?"

"Huh" Spencer replied confused on what she just said, but just said "Um…yeah" Not wanting to make her worry even more.

At the beginning of JJ's second pregnancy they were both increasingly worried because of her age and the demand of raising a twelve year old and the demand and stress of their job. She has been closely monitored throughout her pregnancy so far, but they both couldn't help but worry.

With Spencer still occasionally worried about his headaches, that had become less frequent, there were a lot of things to worry about. Sometimes it seemed it was all he did.

As the night wore on JJ did her best to look over Ellie's homework and was quickly told to ask her father who was in his office.

"Daddy" she asked as she made it to his office which was on the main level. "Hey, come in" he replied as he quickly put away his paperwork. Spencer and JJ found out when Ellie was two to remember that if they brought case files home, they have to be well out of reach, which they learn the hard way after she stayed up all night screaming after finding one that fell on the floor.

"My teacher said I have to have my homework checked and signed" She said with a little bit of attitude, while Spencer just laughed. "I still don't understand why you or mom has to sign my homework anyway".

"I guess your teachers want to make sure that you did it without cheating, I guess" he answered.

"Oh, my teachers told me today that if I work really hard I might be able to graduate with the seniors" Ellie said while Spencer looked over her perfect math homework while she climbed on his lap.

"Really" he said unsurprised. Spencer and JJ had discussed the possibility of her teachers wanting her to move up a grade. They had tried to keep her in high school as long as they could but they didn't think the y could hold off any longer.

"Do you think you would want to graduate this June? You'll only be 13" he asked hoping that he would hear the answer he wanted.

"I'm not sure. Is my homework correct?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup, here is. Just make sure you don't forget to put the units in the answers and therefore statements on words problems" he told her, correcting minor problems that just sometimes comes down to forgetfulness.

"Thanks dad" she said while gathering her papers and giving him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "Oh, mom wants to know when you are going to go to bed?" she said halfway out of his office almost forgetting about her mother's message.

"I'm just going to finish this file, and I'll come up to say goodnight after your mom tucks you in" Spencer said.

"Okay" replied Ellie as she left to get ready for bed upstairs.

Once he was finished with his paperwork, he put his files away for the morning, locked his office and proceeded to Ellie's room to tuck her in. Ellie sometimes has a hard time deciding if she wanted her parents to continue to tuck her in because she was a junior in high school, but her parents kept on reminding her that yes, she is a junior, but, she still only twelve. Making his way to his and JJ's bedroom, he overheard JJ and Ellie finishing their story "And even though they lived on different planets they knew it wasn't goodbye, but just see you soon".

"Shall we start a new story tomorrow" asked JJ.

"Okay, can we start _Infinite Jest_?" Ellie wondered with curiosity.

"Umm…"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Spencer piped in from the hallway. "I brought you some new books" he told her while he handed her _The Night Circus. _

"Okay" Ellie said as she took the book and put it in the top drawer of her bedside table ready to read it for tomorrow night with whichever parent was available. Ellie loved reading with her father, because they were both naturally fast readers, but, because of the extra strain on JJ, the entire team took extra cases home to make up for JJ's leave of absence. Though Ellie did love spending time with her mother, she missed the nights she spent with her dad.

Spencer and JJ both kissed Ellie goodnight, tucked her in tight and said goodnight, Spencer was alarmed to her Ellie's response.

"Say goodnight to May-Belle too please"

"Who's May-Belle" Spencer asked his daughter, his voice lined with worry.

"She's her new imaginary friend; you would know that I had to set an extra place for her at dinner if you had joined us for dinner" she said with an edge to her voice.

"Not here" as he wanted to try to keep his and his wife's current struggles away from their daughter and her ears.

They said goodnight to May-Belle, turned off the light and shut the door heading down the hall towards their own bedroom.

**Review? Please? I just want to know if I should continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story has 300 hundred visitors. (insert explicit language here) *happy dances* THANKYOU. **

As soon as the door was shut and there were no little ears in the room the conversation/discussion/argument or however you wanted to put it wasn't any obvious tension in their household for peering neighbors or their team to see, though they both knew that their team knew that something was wrong, they were profilers after all. JJ and Spencer tried to make sure that Ellie would be away from their recent tension so they always kept it in their bedroom at home and never under circumstance would they argue at work. Hotch was very wary about their relationship because how it would affect them and their team in the field. He allowed them, with some persuading to Strauss that they would remain on the same team. With some rules of course. Well, one rule, to keep their relationship out of the office.

"Why didn't you tell me she had an imaginary friend? You know that's could be a sign of schizophrenia?" he almost yelled.

"Spencer" she yelled completely annoyed now with, what she thought, was his irrational fears. "She's a kid, kids have imaginary friends. I know you're scared, but she's fine, and she will be fine, relax.". JJ replied as calmly as she could.

Spencer sighs as he runs his hand over his face. "Sorry, but you should tell me these things"

"Spence you're never home, or when you are home you're in your office working on case files or talking to Garcia or Morgan on the phone about a case, when am I supposed to tell you?"

"That's not my fault. We're down an agent, and cases keep coming in faster than we can process them, plus we're an agent down in the field too because Tyler quit" trying not to guilt trip his wife, but definitely not succeeding. The 'A' profiling team of the Behavior analysis unit had a brief encounter with Megan Tyler, a young profiler who had just graduated from the academy, and also had a thing for Spencer. But after one case she had enough wondering why and how the rest of the team has been doing it for so long.

"Hey" she yelled. "That is not my fault, why do keep trying to make me feel guilty about this" she said on the verge of tears.

"I'm not" he said trying to keep his voice even. He hated fighting/arguing with JJ, but it seems like all they did was fight. Sometimes Spencer feels that the whole world is on his shoulders. He always has to be at 100% at work, and now because JJ was off from work with maternity leave he seems stressed all the time with everything. Tension has become normal between JJ and Spencer. They love each other more than anything, but sometimes the stress of the day just seeps into the small amount of alone time they have. It is also no picnic raising a genius. They have had to switch Ellie's school many times to accommodate her fast learning. And the fact that that JJ can't work anymore because of her pregnancy s also added a bit to the stress. Spencer was nervous when JJ announced she was pregnant again, he was thrilled but nervous because he knew she would have to be on leave and possible bed rest because of the increase risk of this pregnancy.

"I-I'm sorry" Spencer said full of guilt with tears stinging his eyes threatening to fall.

"Can you at least try to be home for her bedtime" JJ asked apologetically as she went to sit beside him on their bed.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner"

"It's not me I'm worried about, she enjoys your story time at night, and she misses you. We understand that you have work, but it's hard for you, she's only twelve she misses her dad".

"I'm sorry" he said taking her hands in his.

"I know your nervous about everything but you have to trust me that everything is going to be okay. Please believe that"

"Okay, I can see if I can take a couple days off depending if there's a case or not"

With that they decided to pit their argument on hold and go to sleep until they were awoken in the middle of the night.

**This chapter is #$^&*HF^&. I know it's probably HORRIBLE.**

**Please review I need to know if it's decent. DFTBA xox-H**


End file.
